This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present invention relates to seals within a fluid system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a metal end cap sealing assembly suitable for use in the harsh environments encountered by mineral extraction systems, for example. The metal end caps include protrusions or nibs on the terminal ends of the caps, providing for reduced friction during installation and use. The seal may also include a base elastomer and an insert elastomer, the insert elastomer being selected to reduce friction with a sealing surface.
Fluid systems, such as mineral extraction systems (e.g., oil and gas) and transport systems, typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. These seals are often subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as corrosive fluids, extreme pressures and extreme temperatures. Moreover, seals are often disposed in remote equipment, such as a marine (e.g., subsea) wellhead, which can make access and repair difficult and expensive. In mineral extraction applications, seals are typically constructed of a metal and/or an elastomer.
Metal seals provide long-term resistance to well bore fluids, temperatures and pressures, but often rely on high installation forces and complicated design and geometry to provide reliable sealing.
Elastomeric seals typically have a simple design that can be installed with low installation forces. Further, elastomeric seals may provide a seal across imperfections (e.g., damage, concentricity and ovalities) on sealing surfaces, and have larger manufacturing tolerances, concentricity and ovalities allowances. Elastomeric seals are generally formed from an elastomer base that is designed for use in a particular environment.
Some sealing applications may include a series of movements during operational life which become significant in terms of continued performance. Continued performance includes sealing without failure. The challenge for a seal system which must constantly survive the accumulative damage, wear or any other unwanted effects due to a series of movements during operational life is to include the required features which mitigated accumulative effects below the range where they become significant. The subject invention addresses mitigation of unwanted effects. The subject invention further includes full metallic sealing.
This summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts that are further described below in the detailed description. This summary is not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.